fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mother`s reflections
Helen Pevensie always knew that something had happened to her children in the Country. When she had met them on the platform in King`s Cross Station, she had caught a glimpse of regalness when they had stepped off the train. If they were not her children, she would have mistaken them for royalty. As time went on, she noticed more and more things that were different about them. Peter was their leader and full of loyalty and courage. Susan was like a Queen of Old, kind and merciful. Edmund had changed the most, from a selfish little boy into a fair and selfless person. Lucy was still Lucy, but like the others she had changed, she was more faithful and brave and was not timid anymore, and the only thing Helen could compare to her was a lioness. As the days turned into months, Helen noticed more little things about her children, and she overheard things too. She overheard conversations between the four children that mentioned places like Lantern Waste, a Stone Table and a Cair Paravel. She overheard them call each other names when they thought she wasn't looking. The names they called each other were not teasing or hurtful in any way. They called Peter High King Peter the Magnificent or Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Susan was called High Queen Susan the Gentle or Susan Silverlily, Edmund was King Edmund the Just or Sir Edmund Wandslayer, Lucy they called Queen Lucy the Valient or Lucy Lionhearted. She also overheard them talked about people she assumed they had met in the Country, though she couldn't figure out why their names were General Oreius, Mr and Mrs Beaver and a Mr Tumnus. But the one they mentioned the most was an Aslan, who apparently was the son of an emperor. Every time she heard them speak of Aslan, she felt a warm breeze blow through the house, and when ever that breeze blew through the house, it smelled like spring even when it was the middle of winter. As more days turned into months and the months turned into a year, and her children were preparing to return to school, she realised that she had never heard of the places they talked about. Eventually she heard them speak of countries she had never heard of, like Archenland, Colermene and Narnia. She noticed that Archenland was mentioned fondly, but Narnia was spoken of in a sense that it was nearest and dearest to their hearts. And with mention of the other two countries, they talked about people there, a Lune and his two sons Corin and Cor and Cor`s wife Aravis were fondly talked about, while a certain Rabadash the Ridiculous was mentioned in disqust and was often laughed about as well. She noticed that when they spoke of Aslan, it was in reverence and awe, and often spoke of him as not a tamed lion. At first she thought that they were just comparing Aslan to a lion and then she overheard Peter and Edmund talking about what Aslan had done for Edmund, and then she understood Edmund`s change of heart. The week before they left to return to school, Helen noticed that Edmund had somehow acquired some swords, prop swords by the look of it. She figured that one of his friends that was big into theater had given them to him. Soon Peter and Edmund began practicing and the sound of sword clashing against another sword was a common sound in the Pevensie household. The two boys knew she was watching most of the time, but they never told her they knew she was watching them duel. A week later, she dropped them off at yet another train station and left them there after she had given them all hugs and kisses. A few months later, they came back with a new list of names, she was beginning to wonder where on Earth did her children meet people with names like TruffleHunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Prince now King Caspian, and of course they talked about Aslan. She now had overheard them call Aslan the Great Lion and she had put the pieces together. She also overheard Peter and Susan comforting each other and quietly mourning their losing something, if she had not known better, she would have said that they were mourning the loss of their home. A week after they returned home from school, Professor Kirke invited them to visit him in the Country. After some careful consideration, Helen decided that it would do them some good to leave the city for a little bit to get some clean Country air. She packed up her children and herself and boarded another train at King`s Cross Station and headed for the Country. When they arrived at the Professor`s home, the Professor himself greeted them. He was a perfect gentleman, and reminded her of a Lord or Duke in the way he acted. A few days after they arrived, she woke up the sound of sword clashing against sword. Somehow the two boys found a way to bring their swords along without her knowing. When she apologized to the Professor at breakfast, he just smiled and it was all right and offered to give the boys a few tips. A week later, the Professor sent the children upstairs to find some period clothing for the Renaissance fair he was hosting on his estate. When they came back downstairs, it seemed they were older than they looked, and from another era or world completely. Peter and Edmund were dressed in brown and green surcoats with a red and blue tunics respectively, they both wore their swords at their sides. Lucy and Susan wore green and purple dresses respectively, they both wore red and blue cloaks respectively. Lucy wore her hair loose with two braids holding it away from her face. Susan wore her hair in a french braid. Helen couldn't help not smiling a sad smile, her children had grown up. When they returned to London, Helen found a long overdue telegram from his husband.